1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to customizable eyewear suitable for use in recreational water activities. In particular, the invention relates to swimming goggles used by children in a swimming pool and/or on a beach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming goggles for children are usually made more attractive to the wearer by using color tones for the frame that children find interesting. Thus, swimming goggles having luminescent purple or bright orange proliferate on beaches and in the vicinity of swimming pools.
Although, attractive colors provide interest for children, it leaves the swimming goggle as a passive device worn when needed. To interest children or other users, what is needed is a device and/or means that permit customization of swimming goggle and that provide for interest by others.